


Good Morning

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: She doesn't want to wake Hux.





	Good Morning

Just like there is no law, rule or regiment about who sleeps on what side of the bed (only that Kylo will steal all the covers if you let him), there is no way to truly know who will wake first. 

Phasma wakes at much the same time every day. It’s long-drilled into her, and she’s perfectly fine with that. Hux has his own interior clock, and for the most part, he wakes up a little before her. The exceptions come when he’s exhausted from over-work, so he’s not completely clockwork.

Kylo, on the other hand, wakes according to a cycle and a system that would take cryptologists _years_ to unpick. He wakes a lot in the night, sometimes gets up in the middle of the sleep cycle, sometimes stirs at the same time as Hux, or herself, or occasionally won’t be roused unless you dump a bucket of cold water on his head, or play very loud music to drag him into the land of the living. 

Hux will often slip out of the bed entirely, leaving Phasma to wake up next and leave the Knight until his own rhythm woke him. Today, however, Hux’s face is drawn in intense concentration, even in his sleep. The lines around his eyes and mouth say he’s thinking something through, and his breathing is lean and keen. 

Knowing he won’t know, she strokes her fingertips over the worst of his worry, kissing at his temple, wishing she had Kylo’s gift to ease the worst of his thoughts. 

“He’s not in pain,” comes the voice from behind her.  


So the Knight is awake, for once. The most frequent order entirely inverted. 

“What is he dreaming about?” she whispers, still watching their lover’s expressions.   


“He’s running simulations. Sort of. There’s also a story about a cat in there, and occasionally he’s thinking about a lake of cool water. Dreams are… more confusing than what you remember when you wake.”  


“But he isn’t - he isn’t sad?”  


“No. It’s helping.”  


Satisfied, she turns her head to stare over her shoulder. Kylo’s legs tangle up with hers, and he’s mostly resting on one bent elbow, one braced palm. His other hand moves to trail over her flank, and she enjoys the reassuring warmth seeping into her skin. Beneath the sheets, the movement is subtle and subdued: more insinuation than anything else. 

“Don’t wake him,” she insists, watching his face. His eyes flicker under his lids, and she’s drawn by how vulnerable he appears, asleep. How he’s let himself be utterly helpless beside them, how easy it would be for one of them to kill the others.  


Not that they would. But they _could_.

Behind her, Kylo’s full lips whisper affection against the bump at the base of her neck, push up under her almost-getting-long locks. His palm curls around the slight swell of her belly, his fingers dancing at the line of her hair. 

Feeling indolent, she reaches one arm behind her head, holding his face to her shoulder and demanding more of those kisses. The kind that sting, and pull at her flesh. He suckles sparks of pleasure close to her heartbeat, and she pulls at his hair in reward.

Her other arm is mostly trapped below her, making pins and needles shoot through her wrist when she moves to part her lips with her fingers. The numbness makes it feel less like she’s touching herself, and she strokes deftly over her sensitive spaces, knowing just when to tease, when to deliver. 

Kylo’s cock is a steady, certain prick against her thighs, and when he angles to push it into the dip between her legs, she clamps them shut to increase the friction for them both. His hand on her belly keeps her still as he grinds, and she’s furiously plucking at her clit, giving herself as much torture as she dares.

“What’s he dreaming of?” she whispers, as the head teases at her folds, begging for an entrance she isn’t ready to grant him.  


“Success. Victory. Us.”  


That sends a jolt through her, and she finds it thrilling to know that’s when Kylo slips into her. He knew, somehow, that it would make her juices flow. That the knowledge of their bond infecting his unconscious mind would make her blood storm in her. 

At this angle, his thrusts are shallow and a little grating, but that just adds to the charm. She strokes around the pucker welcoming him in, arching her back and wondering how long he’ll last. She doesn’t speak, but her breathing saws through the air, and the bed sways with their fucking. Hux’s face moves like he’s confused, and she lets go of Kylo’s hair to slide into the ginger waves in front of her. 

“Harder,” she insists, and makes the point with her waist. “ _Harder_.”  


Kylo obliges, and their twin sounds are harsh and arrhythmic in the morning gloam. 

She’s not there, not nearly there, but then all of a sudden she’s meeting bright, sea-tossed eyes. She’s being fucked sharply in place by the man behind her, but the one in front is smiling sleepily at her. 

“Good morning,” Hux croaks, leaning in to steal a kiss. “I hope you’re going to leave enough for me.”  


Sometimes they’ll each take a hole. Sometimes both will slip in together. Without prep, both are difficult, but she knows they enjoy coating their cocks in the other’s seed and her wetness, too. It makes her gut tie tighter ribbons inside, and she grabs his hand, shoving it between her thighs, before she’s holding on to his shoulder, riding back at the cock that splits her wider with each thrust.

“There’s always enough for you,” she insists, as her lovers wrap around her, kissing her, kissing one another, taking their pleasure and giving just as much as they demand.   


By the time they’re done with her, she’s so pleasantly worn out that she wants to go back to sleep. If it weren’t for the day job calling, she almost might just.

But not today. Today she’ll go into the wild world, knowing both her men have spilt inside her. That will make getting up worth all the effort in the galaxy.


End file.
